


Au milieu du chaos.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orage, Romance, mer, tempête
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: Louis attend, lui aussi. Mais ce n'est plus la tempête qu'il espère, c'est Harry. Un signe, qu'il se réveille. Qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux pour voir les dommages causés par leur amour.Parce que plus rien ne va.Parce que tout s’effrite entre eux.Et là, au milieu du chaos, ils peuvent peut-être encore tout arranger s'ils se laissent cette chance.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	Au milieu du chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon voilà, c'est un petit os que j'avais dans mes brouillons depuis trop longtemps déjà. C'est peut-être pas très cohérent, j'ai écris la première moitié en quelques mois et la deuxième en quelques heures. J'adore le début et l'atmosphère générale mais je ne sais pas si ça a beaucoup de sens ? Cependant, j'ai aimé l'écrire et construire les personnalités de Louis et Harry ainsi que leur relation quand même, donc je vous le laisse. 
> 
> C'est pas grand chose... Je vous promets un écrit plus travaillé bientôt. J'ai définitivement trop d'idées d'histoires qui attendent une suite avec impatience. 
> 
> En tout cas, je remercie chaque personne qui prendra le temps de lire ce petit truc et je vous retrouve très vite pour du nouveau.

Au loin, l'orage gronde. Ils ne savent pas encore ce que cela veut dire. Ou alors, ils y sont déjà habitués depuis longtemps. A cette odeur de terre mouillée et cet air lourd, pesant, qu'ils respirent à plein poumon.

Ils sont prêts. Ils attendent que leurs corps croulent sous l'intensité de la tempête. Ils veulent être au cœur, quand elle arrivera.

Elle ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant.

En face d'eux, les vagues se déchaînent, se laissent bercer brutalement par le souffle du vent. Il ne cesse de gonfler, de s'amplifier. Chaque nouveau mouvement de la mer semble plus puissant encore que le précédent, comme si elle s'apprêtait à dévorer le monde entier d'une seule bouchée.

Mais ils n'ont pas peur, ils ne reculent pas. Ils restent là.

L'un est assis sur un vieux banc en bois, l'autre est appuyé contre un poteau, juste à côté, et porte sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Un mouvement lent et régulier. Ce pourrait presque être un réflexe.

Ils ne craignent pas l'univers ou les tempêtes, les intempéries, les bouleversements climatiques. Au contraire, ils cherchent à y assister, y participer. Les créer, peut-être aussi. Créer quelque chose qui les rendrait vivant.

Dans la rue, le long de la digue, entre les rues étroites, personne. A part eux deux. Tous les habitants sont cloîtrés à l'intérieur de chez eux. Ils l'ont annoncé ce matin à la télévision, une tempête violente. Peut-être même dévastatrice. Mais tous les deux, ils n'ont jamais reculé devant le danger. Encore moins s'il s'offre à eux.

Seulement ce soir, Louis n'a pas envie. Cela fait quelques mois déjà, qu'il n'a plus envie de rien. A part ses cigarettes, ses tasses de thé brûlantes, ses romans aux fins tragiques et s'éteindre sous les étoiles. Mourir sous l'impact de la foudre, submergé par des gouttes lourdes de la pluie qui s’abattent sur son visage cerné de fatigue.

Il souffle la fumée par ses narines, regarde la mer agitée, bruyante comme jamais, puis les nuages gris au-dessus. Les deux couleurs, celle de l'eau et du ciel, se mêlent presque pour ne former qu'un gros paysage triste et sombre. On pourrait croire qu'il pleure.

Ce serait presque le bonheur pour eux.

_Presque_.

– J'ai envie de rentrer.

Harry reste immobile, impatient. Louis écrase sa cigarette, mais ne bouge pas du poteau. Il attend, lui aussi. Mais ce n'est plus la tempête qu'il espère, c'est Harry. Un signe, qu'il se réveille. Qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux pour voir les dommages causés par leur amour.

Pour voir que plus rien n'a de sens. Qu'ils se détraquent, comme l'univers. Ils craquent, ils s'épuisent, les failles se creusent et il commence à y avoir des fissures, des trous béants, des blessures irréparables.

Parce que plus rien ne va.

Parce que tout s’effrite entre eux.

Parce que même les mots ne veulent plus rien dire, ils sonnent creux et ne mènent à rien.

Peu importe les chemins qu'ils empruntent, l'amour s'évapore, s'échappe et ils ont beau tendre les mains, c'est comme s'ils essayaient de saisir de la poussière fine. Les doigts se referment sur du vide.

– Pas moi. Ça n'a pas encore commencé.

Le ton d'Harry est posé, mais résigné et froid. Louis sait qu'il ne peut pas le contredire, qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de se plier à ses désirs. Comme il l'a toujours fait. Rien n'a réellement changé. A part leur amour qui s'est transformé en une haine indifférente, une routine étouffante, qui a creusé un fossé immense entre eux.

Ils ne savent plus s'ils ont la force de se retourner, de courir tout ce chemin, sauter au-dessus du vide pour se retrouver.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre.

– Alors rentre.

– Tu me rejoindras ?

– Peut-être, je ne sais pas.

– Tu vas passer la nuit dehors, encore ?

Cette fois, Harry tourne le visage vers lui. Son expression est fermée, neutre. Il ne dégage rien. L'ignorance est la pire des armes. Louis en fait les frais tous les jours depuis des mois. Il ne peut rien dire, Harry ne veut pas lui répondre ou le laisse flotter au cœur de l'espace déchiré de leur relation. Le silence le tue. Au moins, la cruauté des mots lui donnait l'impression d'être vivant, d'exister encore. Dans son esprit.

Aujourd'hui, aux yeux d'Harry, il est certainement mort. En même temps que leur amour. Étouffé sous la poussière, dans un coin sombre, humide et délaissé.

Louis ne peut pas parcourir cette distance entre eux, il a peur du gouffre. Il a peur du vide. Que le néant l'aspire et qu'il soit enfermé au milieu d'un trou noir pour l'éternité. C'est comme s'il vivait dans l'attente d'une tempête, un énorme ciel gris chargé au dessus de sa tête, apeuré de savoir quand le premier éclair frappera. Et où.

Pourtant, ils adorent les scénarios de fin du monde. Se sentir impuissant face à la grandeur de la nature qui reprend ses droits.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Louis ?

Sa phrase fait plus mal encore qu'un coup de poing dans le cœur. Les mots font plus de bruit que l'orage qui gronde autour d'eux. Peut-être que le silence est préférable, au final. Louis n'ose rien répondre, il baisse le regard vers ses vieilles baskets usées par le temps, son corps amaigri par manque d'amour. Se nourrir ne suffit plus.

Mais c'est à l'intérieur de sa poitrine qu'il y a le plus de dégât, son cœur ravagé et son estomac constamment noué. Il n'est plus capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit sans avoir l'impression qu'on lui broie l'intestin.

Harry le fixe toujours, l'air énervé et résigné. Le vent fait voler ses mèches bouclées devant ses yeux, il les retire en passant ses doigts bagués, vernis de noir dans ses cheveux qu'il repousse en arrière. Louis ne semble pas résigné à lui fournir une réponse, alors Harry le fait à sa place :

– Ce ne serait pas la première fois et pourtant, tu n'es jamais venu me chercher. Peu importe le temps ou l'heure.

– Tu ne voulais pas revenir...

– Peut-être que j'attendais que tu me trouves, que tu me ramènes à la maison.

– C'est ce que je te demande maintenant, _suis moi_.

Pour appuyer ses mots, Louis se redresse et lui tend la main. Ses doigts se déplient lentement. C'est une invitation au voyage. Un chemin vers la vie. Vers autre chose. La quête du bonheur. D’un ailleurs où ils pourraient se retrouver.

Mais il ne peut pas y aller seul. S'il repart sans la main d'Harry au creux de la sienne, alors il n'ira nul part. Là où le ciel est noir et sans étoiles. Là où tout est silencieux et mort. Comme à l'intérieur de son corps. Là il n'y a plus aucun espoir. Où son cœur a cessé de battre.

Il sera perdu. Il n’a jamais su fonctionner correctement sans Harry. C’est peut-être nocif de dépendre à ce point d’une autre personne, de ne pas savoir compter sur lui-même, mais c’est plus fort que lui. Il a besoin d’Harry à ses côtés, même dans les pires moments, comme celui-ci. Comme ceux de ces derniers mois.

Mais, Harry ne bouge pas. Ses yeux verts délavés se posent sur les doigts de Louis, sa main n'en fait pas autant. Elle reste là, sur ses genoux. Immobile. Incapable de venir la chercher.

– C'est trop tard.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il y a les sanglots qui pointent dans la voix de Louis, des mots chargés d'eau. La mer est ridicule face à eux. Elle n'a plus rien de grandiose, d'impressionnant. Ils pourraient s'y noyer, sous ces paroles, tous les deux. Ils pourraient couler et ne jamais remonter à la surface où l'air les attend. Ils pourraient mourir suffoqués par les phrases qui s'enfoncent dans le cœur comme la lame tranchante d’un couteau.

Mais Louis sait qu'il leur en faut plus pour s'écrouler. Ils ont toujours su se relever, _toujours_.

Ils ont toujours su se retrouver, s'aimer bien trop fort pour se détester.

Ils ont toujours su ne former qu'un.

Ils ont toujours su tenir debout, ensemble, face aux tempêtes que la vie a déchaîné sur eux.

Seulement, comme Harry, lui aussi sent la petite fissure qui serpente entre leurs corps. Celle qui fait tout pour les séparer et les rendre vulnérables. Celle qui ne leur laisse aucun répit.

Celle qui commence à gagner.

– Tu sais très bien Louis, il soupire doucement mais sa voix reste monotone, ça fait des mois qu'on ne se voit plus. Des mois que nous sommes devenus des inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Je rentre tard, tu pars tôt, nous partageons à peine le même lit, nous nous croisons dans l'appartement comme si nous n'étions que des voisins de paliers. Quand on a l’occasion de partager du temps ensemble, c’est soit pour se disputer, se hurler dessus ou s’ignorer. Je sais que toi aussi tu le sens, ce vide qui nous entoure et nous étouffe. Et moi je n'en peux plus Louis... Je n'en peux plus de vivre avec ton ombre au-dessus de la mienne qui m'écrase, de sentir nos corps qui se repoussent chaque jour un peu plus, et d'attendre.... De t'attendre.

Une sensation de vertige saisit Louis, il se tient au poteau. L'air salé de la mer devint irrespirable, s'infiltre dans ses poumons et perce des trous dans sa poitrine. Ses mains tremblent, ses jambes le portent à peine. Il n'y a personne sur la digue, et pourtant il a l'impression de sentir le regard du monde entier porté sur eux. Sur lui. Qui lui brûlent la peau.

Pendant ce temps, Harry reste de marbre. Il observe toujours la mer. Et l'orage au loin qui se rapproche. Il est presque au-dessus d'eux maintenant. Les nuages gris, presque noirs, surplombent l'océan bleu foncé. Harry ne bouge pas, même quand Louis s'assoit à côté de lui sur le banc et prend ses mains froides dans les siennes. Ses mains à lui qui tremblent et s'accrochent, comme un coquillage à son rocher. Qui s'agrippe, malgré la force des vagues et le courant qui essaie de l'emporter. De les séparer. Il résiste.

– Harry... Dis moi. Dis moi ce que je dois faire.

Ils l'entendent tous les deux, les larmes dans la voix de Louis. Ce ton désespéré, cette supplication de les sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Louis y croit. Il sait, il sent, qu'il y a encore de l'espoir. Que tout n'est pas fini. Leur histoire ne peut pas se terminer ainsi.

Tremblant, Louis supplie l'auteur de sa vie de ne pas choisir ce chemin là. D'écrire autre chose. De continuer à remplir les pages. De donner un sens à ces mots. De leur offrir une fin heureuse. Ou au moins qu'ils terminent à deux. Ensemble.

Harry tourne la tête, ses yeux rencontrent enfin ceux de Louis, et dans son regard il lit parfaitement que pour lui, tout semble perdu.

Ce n'est que du vide.

– Il y a une époque où tu ne m'aurais même pas posé la question. Où tu aurais su, sans me demander.

– Mais là j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu me guides.

– Rentre, Louis. Laisse-moi seul.

Mais Louis secoue la tête. Les larmes quittent ses paupières, coulent sur ses joues et se mêlent au sel marin sur sa peau. La tempête n'existe plus. Il peut bien pleuvoir, venter. Un éclair peut fendre le ciel et frapper à côté d'eux, il ne bougera pas tant qu'Harry ne suivra pas ses pas. Tant que sa main ne trouvera pas la sienne, dans le noir.

Désemparé par le masque impénétrable d'Harry, Louis se glisse à genoux sur le sol. Devant lui. Il serre ses doigts davantage, les porte à ses lèvres pour embrasser ses phalanges. Sa peau est glacée, elle a le goût du sel et du temps qui passe. Qui fait des ravages.

– Je ne peux pas y arriver sans toi.

– Tu as su vivre sans moi, avant.

– Plus maintenant. Plus maintenant que tu es là. Plus maintenant que tu existes et que tu as redonné un sens à ce que je suis.

– Mais toi, tu veux partir. Alors vas-y. Je te laisse ta liberté.

Harry tente de se dérober, de retirer ses mains. Mais c'est sans compter sur Louis dont l'emprise se fait plus forte. Il se hisse légèrement, fait rencontrer lentement leur front et ferme les yeux. Cela n'empêche pas les larmes de faire leur chemin sur son visage. Elles sont plus amères encore que l'océan derrière eux. Elles laissent des traces qui ne s'effaceront peut-être jamais.

Ils respirent à peine. Comme si une brise de vent pourrait les emporter d'un coup, fragiles, fébriles. Louis glisse une main sur sa nuque, caresse ses boucles brunes qui recommencent à bien pousser. Il se souvient de ces soirs, avant de dormir, quand il venait embrasser sa peau là, à la naissance de ses cheveux. Et qu'il la sentait frissonner sous ses lèvres. Quand la vie ne leur avait pas encore échappée.

Maintenant, c'est à peine si leurs peaux se frôlent. Si leurs regards se croisent. Ils se perdent de vue. Ils deviennent des inconnus. Ils s'éloignent. Et Louis se dit que peut-être c'est pour mieux se retrouver. Il veut y croire. En ce dernier espoir. Cet unique fil, extrêmement fin, qui les relie encore.

– Il n'y en a aucune. Je n'en veux pas, si tu ne viens pas avec moi.

– Louis, je vois bien que je te retiens.

Louis recule son visage et le regarde sans comprendre, les yeux d'un bleu clair, noyé de larmes. Il secoue la tête, Harry le regarde enfin. Son expression n'a jamais été aussi certaine, assurée. Maintenant, c'est Louis qui est perdu. Il ne le suit plus.

– Non, tu te souviens ce qu'on a toujours dit ? Nous deux. Nous deux ou rien.

– Et si c'était rien ?

Louis se fige, le bleu de ses yeux déborde de larmes. Elles glissent le long de ses joues et s'écrasent silencieusement au sol. C'est presque la pluie. Au loin, un nouveau grondement de l'orage. Il s'approche, inévitable.

Louis retient son souffle, Harry respire calmement. Mais, ses muscles sont tendus. Louis le sent, sous ses doigts. C'est un moment de crise, ils le savent. Il faut que la vérité éclate.

– Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– On s'aime trop. On s'aime trop et ça nous tue.

– Non, Harry, ça rend vivant d'aimer.

– Tu te sens vivant, là ?

– Je me suis toujours senti vivre avec toi. Des fois, ça me donne l'impression d'avoir le tournis, mais j'aime ça. J'aime perdre mes moyens, ne pas savoir ce que je fais, où je vais quand je te tiens la main.

Harry ne répond pas. Son regard est absent, son corps vide d'une âme. Elle l'a quitté. Elle s'est éloignée, elle étouffait. Maintenant, il n’est plus qu’une coquille vide qui cherche un endroit où s’échouer.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais encore avec moi.

– Mais… Harry, tu dis n’importe quoi. Tu t'entends ?

Sa voix brise sur la fin de sa question. Il ne peut pas croire au fait qu’Harry pense de telles choses. Louis est au bord du gouffre, il sent le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et lui ne fait rien pour tenter de le retenir d’une chute fatale. Pour les sauver.

Mais ils ont besoin de ça, d’en parler, de crever l’abcès, d’affronter l’orage qui gronde au-dessus d’eux depuis des mois. Il menace d’éclater aujourd’hui, Louis voudrait qu’il les foudroie sur place pour qu’ils en finissent. Une bonne fois pour toute.

La musique de la mer semble de plus en plus puissante, une cacophonie assourdissante, étourdissante. Mélangée aux grondements incessants et irréguliers de l’orage, puis un tonnerre qui secoue le ciel, il semble venir tout droit des entrailles de la Terre.

Au milieu de tout ce bruit, étrangement apaisant pour lui, Harry demande :

– Est-ce que tu te souviens de la dernière fois qu’on s’est touché ? La dernière fois qu’on a fait l’amour, que nos corps se sont retrouvés ?

Leurs regards se noient l’un dans l’autre, la voix d’Harry est lente. Il articule chacun de ses mots pour se faire comprendre, même si Louis n’entend peut-être pas toutes ses paroles, il lit sur ses lèvres.

Et le trou dans sa poitrine s’élargit. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, sans aucun filtre. Parce qu’il connaît la réponse à cette question douloureuse, brutale. Parce que sa vérité lui fait affreusement mal, lui serre la gorge.

Ce serait mentir que de dire qu’ils se sont aimés ces derniers mois, qu’ils ont échangé des gestes affectueux. En réalité, c’est à peine si leurs peaux se sont frôlées dans le lit ou au détour d’un couloir. Si leurs regards se sont croisés. Si leurs bouches se sont rapprochées, goûtées.

Harry écrase cette dure vérité entre eux, pour renforcer le fossé qui les sépare déjà, qui se creuse davantage chaque minute qui défile. C’est pour ça que Louis serre les mains d’Harry dans les siennes, pour rattraper tout ce temps, tous ces gestes perdus, pour lui montrer qu’il est encore là, pour ne pas qu’il s’éloigne.

– Ou la dernière fois qu’on s’est embrassé ? Continue Harry d’une voix rauque, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Un vrai baiser. Celui qui retourne l’estomac et te donne le vertige.

Louis a envie d’hurler. D’hurler qu’il s’en souvient parce qu’il compte chaque jour sans l’embrasser, sans lui tenir la main, sans l’enlacer comme un supplice. Une torture. Son corps, s’il n’est pas entremêlé dans celui d’Harry, n’a aucun sans. Louis, sans son amour, ne vaut pas la peine d’exister.

Il ne vit que pour ça. Pour aimer Harry. De son être tout entier.

Tout lui donner.

Son coeur. Son corps.

C’est ça qui le nourrit, l’aimer d’un amour absolu. Sans aucune limite.

Mais peut-être qu’Harry a raison.

Peut-être que c’est trop. Trop de sentiment.

Et que tout fini un jour par se briser.

Harry ne serre par ses doigts en retour, mais Louis remarque le fragment d’une émotion passer dans son regard sombre. Le début de quelque chose. Un espoir.

– Parce que moi, ça me paraît à des années lumières, Louis. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

– Harry…

Son murmure désespéré s’étrangle dans un sanglot, il ne peut pas contrôler ses émotions. Pas devant Harry. Et Harry a toujours su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

– Toi et moi, ça ne peut pas fonctionner.

Ça lui fait l’effet dans coup dans le ventre. Louis le fixe, les larmes au bord des yeux, sans savoir répondre. Son souffle se coupe et il tombe à genoux devant Harry. Impuissant. C’est son monde entier qui s’écroule à ces simples mots. Il perd sa faculté même à respirer.

– Je… tu le penses vraiment ?

Louis ne reconnaît pas sa propre voix, frêle et brisée. A peine un murmure, emporté par le vent qui s’est levé depuis l’approche de la tempête.

– Je ne sais pas. J’y pense souvent ces derniers temps.

– A notre rupture ?

– Oui.

Sa réponse est si simple et certaine que Louis en le ventre retourné, la gorge serrée. Il le regarde un long moment sans rien dire. Ses boucles brunes qui volent contre le haut de son front, les petites constellations de grains de beauté sur son visage et son cou, le vert intense de ses yeux.

C’est une beauté dont Louis ne pourra jamais se lasser. Chaque jour, il a l’impression de découvrir un nouveau détail sur Harry qui le fait tomber davantage amoureux. Car, malgré tout ce qui se passe, il n’a jamais cessé de l’aimer.

Louis pense que c’est un amour qui n’aura jamais de fin.

Un amour dont on ne se remet pas.

Un amour qu’il emportera dans sa tombe.

– On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, tu le sais, non ?

La voix profonde d’Harry douloureusement sur Terre. Ses ailes brûlent en plein vol.

– Ça va finir par nous tuer.

Même s’il a envie d’hurler, de crier plus fort que les grondements de l’orage, Louis s’accroche. Il s’accroche aux mains d’Harry et au dernier espoir qui les maintient encore ensemble.

Parce que c’est tout ce qui lui reste.

Parce ça qu’il y croit.

Parce que ça ne peut pas être terminé, pas comme ça. Pas aussi vite, aussi brusquement.

Alors, tout bas, même si sa voix tremble et qu’il a peur, il le supplie :

– Laisse nous une seconde chance.

Harry ne répond rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Il maintient le regard de Louis, impassible face à la tempête qui se réveille et déchaîne sous ses yeux.

C’est peut-être la dernière, celle dont il a besoin pour réaliser ce qu’il est en train de perdre.

Et là, au milieu du chaos, ils peuvent peut-être encore tout arranger s'ils se laissent cette chance.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Harry inspire et demande :

– Et si ça ne sert à rien ? Si rien ne s’arrange ?

– Alors, on aura au moins essayé.

Ils peuvent au moins se laisser ça, une chance. Une toute petite chance de se retrouver, comme avant.

Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, si ça n’aboutit à rien d’autre que les séparer davantage, alors il seront fixés. Ils pourront se quitter sans avoir eu de regret.

Louis sera brisé, il passera certainement des nuits entières à pleurer dans son lit vide, à écouter les musiques préférées d’Harry, les morceaux de piano qu’il a enregistré rien que pour lui, à tenir contre son visage un vieux pull qu’il lui aura laissé, à chercher une trace de son odeur qui aura déjà disparu depuis des semaines, il se réveillera le matin en pensant que c’est un cauchemar trop réaliste et qu’Harry l’attend dans leur salon, à écouter un podcast en préparant le petit déjeuner.

Harry, c’est différent. Harry garde toujours tout à l’intérieur. Il a du mal à montrer ce qu’il ressent. Louis, au fil des années qu’ils ont passé ensemble, l’a beaucoup aidé à s’ouvrir et à s’exprimer. Un travail sur lui-même lent et difficile.

Mais ces derniers temps, ces dernières semaines, ces derniers mois, il referme petit à petit le rideau devant son visage.

Louis a peur. Il ne va pas le voir s’échapper et disparaître.

– Dis moi la vérité, tu crois encore en nous ?

La poitrine d’Harry tremble quand il prend une inspiration. Un coup de tonnerre fait trembler le sol, suivit d’un éclair vif qui fend le ciel en deux, juste derrière la tête d’Harry.

– J’ai toujours cru en nous, Louis. J’ai simplement peur que ça ne soit pas suffisant.

– Quoi donc ?

– Moi.

Confus, Louis fronce les sourcils, il serre ses doigts autour de ceux d’Harry et secoue la tête.

– Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ?

Harry lâche son regard, observe ailleurs. Partout sauf les yeux de Louis qui cherchent désespérément une réponse dans les siens.

Il fixe la mer agitée qui s’étale devant eux, les gros nuages sombres chargés d’eau quasiment au-dessus de leurs têtes. C’est un avant-goût de fin du monde, il trouve ça tragiquement beau.

Le vent s’agite. Le long de la plage, le sable se fait balayer et s’envole. Les arbres se penchent sous le souffle puissant des bourrasques, des feuilles s’échappent dans le ciel.

Des vagues immenses viennent frapper et s’échouer contre des rochers, comme pour tenter de le briser. Harry se demande, s’il plongeait maintenant dans ses bras, où la mer l’emmènerait s’échouer. Quel continent, quel pays, quelle ville.

Ou peut-être qu’il terminerait fatalement sa course contre l’un de ces rochers pointus, la peau écorchée et les os désarticulés. Le corps plié en deux.

Quand il inspire, l’air marin lui englobe les poumons, il se sent revivre le temps de quelques secondes.

– Tu dis que tu m’aimes toujours et que tu n’arrêtera jamais, malgré tout ce qui pourrait nous arriver, mais tu ne sais pas. Tu ne peux pas en être certain. Personne ne peut dire de quoi sera fait le futur. Peut-être qu’un jour, dans cinq mois ou trois ans, tu rencontreras un autre homme, quelqu’un de bien plus intéressant, cultivé, drôle et attentionné que moi. Quelqu’un qui sera rire à tes blagues, qui te fera sourire dès le réveil, qui te dira à quel point tu es beau et qui sera capable de prendre soin de toi. Peut-être qu’il…

– Alors là je te coupe tout de suite Harry Styles.

La voix de Louis ne tremble plus, elle est affirmée et tranchante. Ses yeux sont encore humides de larmes, tout comme ses joues, mais une lueur de détermination brille au fond de son regard. Harry n’a pas d’autre choix que de se taire quand il l’interrompt.

– Je n’ai pas besoin de quelqu’un d’autre, comme je n’ai pas besoin d’avoir tout ça pour savoir que tu m’aimes et que je t’aime.

– Mais ce n’est pas assez. Je sais que tu penses le contraire, seulement au bout d’un moment tu… tu te lasseras de…

– Tu crois que je me lasserais un jour de toi ?

Harry ne répond pas, il baisse les yeux vers le sol. Vers leurs doigts liés sur son genoux. Et ce que ce simple geste signifie.

Louis ne les laissera pas tomber.

Cependant, son silence est suffisant pour comprendre ce qu’il pense. Louis sent une nouvelle vague de larmes remonter en travers de sa gorge.

– Hier encore, je te regardais jouer du piano et ça m’a frappé d’un coup. Le fait que, même après tout ce temps passé ensemble, même pendant nos disputes, je tombe un peu plus amoureux de toi chaque jour.

Plusieurs secondes passent, portées par les grondements de l’orage et la musique assourdissante de la mer.

Puis, Harry craque, en même temps qu’un éclair dans le ciel. Une larme roule sur sa joue, sa chute est rapide, si furtive que, s’il avait regardé une seconde plus tard, Louis l’aurait manqué. Mais il la voit.

Et quand Harry murmure son prénom, dans un souffle court, il comprend aussi. Il comprend aussi que les mots ne sont pas assez forts. Il serre ses doigts, la gorge nouée, et dit simplement :

– Rentrons.

Cette fois, Harry ne proteste pas. Il met une ou deux minutes à se relever. Il regarde d’abord Louis se remettre droit, puis l’océan qui se déchaîne derrière lui. Prêt à l’engloutir.

Quand il se lève, il ne lâche pas la main de Louis. Ils s’observent un instant, debout et ensemble, au milieu du chaos, avant de se mettre en route.

Même si le temps se dégrade au fil des minutes, ils prennent leur temps. Ils ne courent pas. Ils ne sont pas pressés. La fin du monde ne leur fait pas peur.

Lorsqu’ils ferment la porte de leur petit appartement, ils tournent tous les deux la tête vers la fenêtre du salon. Un torrent de pluie se met à tomber sur la ville, c’est presque comme si les vagues venaient s’échouer jusqu’ici.

Ils se regardent et ils rient. Ils rient parce qu’ils sont rentrés juste avant que la tempête n’éclate véritablement. Leurs vêtements sont secs.

Au loin, l’orage gronde. Un éclair illumine la pièce une fraction de seconde. Ils n’ont toujours pas allumé la lumière.

Ils se retrouvent un dans un noir presque complet. Louis rit encore un petit peu, puis au coup d’éclair suivant, il remarque que l’expression d’Harry est redevenue très sérieuse et qu’il lui a lâché la main.

Mais Louis n’a pas le temps de se poser de question, parce que la seconde d’après, Harry entouré son visage de ses mains froides et l’embrasse. C’est _lui_ qui l’embrasse. Leurs lèvres se retrouvent au milieu du chaos.

Elles bougent ensemble et se cherchent, désespérément. Longtemps, elles ont été perdues et livrées à elles mêmes, privées de leurs moitiés.

Et ça a plus de sens encore que n’importe quel baiser qu’ils ont pu avoir.

Les doigts de Louis s’agrippent au pull d’Harry, ils tremblent ou peut-être que c’est à l’intérieur de lui, son ventre, sa poitrine. Son corps qui reprend vie et se bouleverse.

Pour Harry, c’est sa manière à lui de lui dire qu’il est désolé et qu’il l’aime.

Sa manière à lui de le remercier de leur avoir laissé cette chance.

Sa manière à lui de lui faire comprendre des mots qu’il ne sait pas dire à voix haute

Je te veux, je veux te toucher, je veux t’aimer encore, toujours.

Son souffle est fébrile, lourd, quand ils se détachent. Louis pose son front contre le sien, il respire vite. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça.

Harry croit qu’il va se mettre à parler, mais à la place, Louis reprend sa main et l’entraîne dans leur chambre. La couverture est encore défaite de ce matin. Ils n’y accordent aucune importance, ils retirent leurs chaussures qui terminent n’importe où au milieu de la pièce, et se glisse dans le lit.

– J’allume la lumière ?

Sa voix n’est qu’un murmure, mais Harry l’entend. Il est allongé sur le dos, il regarde le plafond et essaie de retrouver le goût de Louis sur sa bouche.

– Dans le noir, s’il te plaît.

Un éclair, un coup de tonnerre. La pluie tombe toujours, peut-être même plus fort encore.

Louis tourne son corps sur le côté, son visage vers lui. Alors, Harry sait qu’il n’a pas besoin de demander. Il comble la distance qui les sépare et plonge dans ses bras.

Une nouvelle vague lui submerge le corps. Elle est différente. Plus douce, plus agréable. Elle ne l’étouffe pas, au contraire, elle l’aide à respirer. Le souffle qu’il retenait depuis des mois et qui peut enfin se libérer.

C’est peut-être l’odeur de Louis, ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ses jambes mêlées aux siennes sous la couverture ou ses bras qui entourent son corps, mais Harry ne retient plus ses larmes. Il les laisse couler.

Si les entend ou les sent contre la peau de son cou, Louis ne les évoque pas. Il ne dit rien. Harry ferme les yeux quand, au bout d’un moment, il pose ses lèvre sur son front. Un sanglot lui échappe, Louis ne tente pas de sécher ses joues.

Il sait qu’Harry en a besoin, d’extérioriser tout ce qu’il retient enfermé depuis des mois. Toutes les blessures et les peurs, tous les doutes et les non-dits. Tous ces sentiments qu’il n’a jamais exprimé à voix haute.

Mais après la conversation qu’ils viennent d’avoir, Harry ne peut pas rester silencieux. Il ne peut pas risquer de perdre Louis.

Ils ont besoin de ça, de parler.

Alors, il prend une inspiration légèrement tremblante et dit :

– Je suis désolé…

Lui même ne reconnaît pas sa propre voix, brisée, bouleversée par une vague d’émotion qui déferle sur lui.

Même si Louis l’a entendu et qu’il le serre davantage contre son torse, Harry recommence.

– Je suis désolé Louis, je… je ne veux pas que tu trouves quelqu’un d’autre, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses je suis plus rien sans toi et je… tu as raison, j’aurais dû te montrer avant que je crois en nous, avant toutes ces disputes et avant que l’on ne commence à… à s’éloigner. Mais je… je ne veux pas te voir partir, j’y arriverais pas. J’ai… j’ai besoin de toi, tu me rends meilleur et heureux.

Ses mots tremblent sur la fin, il inspire lourdement. Puis, recule la tête. Même s’ils ne peuvent pas vraiment se voir, ils se regardent, ils cherchent le visage l’un de l’autre.

Harry trouve celui de Louis en premier, ses doigts partent explorer ses joues, passent délicatement contre ses pommettes, ses paupières fermées, le bout de son nez. Il prend son temps pour le toucher partout, rattraper tout ce qu’ils ont manqué.

Ils faisaient ça, avant, au début de leur relation, quand Harry ne trouvait pas les mots. C’est Louis qui en avait eu l’idée un soir, ils s’étaient allongés dans le noir et ils avaient appris les formes du corps de l’autre pendant des heures.

Ils communiquaient par les gestes. Ils se touchaient, se caressaient, apprenaient à s’aimer autrement qu’à travers la parole.

– Harry, je suis là, je ne pars pas.

Louis parle tout bas, il murmure et Harry sent ses lèvres remuer sous ses doigts qui retracent les courbes fines de sa bouche. Il respire lentement, très lentement. C’est à peine si Harry sent son souffle contre sa peau.

Il se demande si, malgré la pluie qui s’abat contre les carreaux et les grondements de l’orage, Louis peut entendre les battements incessants et irréguliers de son coeur.

– Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu… j’aime quand tu me souris, quand tu me prends la main, quand tu… quand tu bois dans ma tasse, quand tu es tellement plongé dans ta lecture que tu remues les lèvres en même temps, quand tu t’endors toujours avant la fin d’un film, quand tu ris devant une série, quand tu utilises mon savon sous la douche, quand... quand tu me tiens dans tes bras, quand tu joues avec mes cheveux, quand tu te mets sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper quelque chose dans le placard de la cuisine… quand tu oublies de boire ton thé et que tu râles parce qu’il est froid, quand tu m’embrasses… j’aime toutes ces petits détails, et encore bien d’autres, ces petits détails qui ne veulent peut-être rien dire mais qui, à mes yeux sont très importants... et je crois que… c’est comme tu as dis tout à l’heure, moi aussi je le ressens tu sais.

Harry laisse ses doigts retomber entre eux, sur l’oreiller. Cela fait des semaines qu’ils n’ont pas été aussi proches dans leur lit.

Dans la pénombre, il cherche le regard de Louis. Le bleu de ses yeux. Son repère.

Quand un éclair fend le ciel dehors, il trouve son regard. Il ne le quitte plus. x

– Moi aussi, je découvre chaque jour de nouvelles choses que j’aime chez toi. Et… et je me dis que n’importe qui aurait eu peur d’un amour aussi immense mais pas nous.

Un amour à la taille du monde.

Un amour qui n’a pas de fin.

Louis glisse sa main vers la sienne, il la prend et la guide vers son visage à nouveau. Et Harry retient son souffle parce qu’il le sent sous ses doigts, sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Son sourire. Le sourire de Louis.

Ça l’amène au bord des larmes à nouveau, il le frôle lentement avec son pouce et son index, comme s’il craignait de l’effacer. Louis appuie sa bouche contre sa main et lui dit silencieusement touche moi, touche moi, touche moi déforme moi à l’image de ton amour et sens, sens à quel point tu me rends heureux.

Son coeur tremble à l’intérieur de sa poitrine, Harry a l’impression qu’il est sur le point d’exploser. Louis embrasse ses doigts, un à un, sa bouche est chaude. Puis il murmure contre sa paume :

– Pas nous, tu as raison. Je n’ai jamais eu peur de rien avec toi, Harry.

Ni de l’orage, ni de la tempête, ni de la fin du monde, ni de l’amour.

Louis prend sa main et la dépose contre sa poitrine. Harry sent son coeur cogner sous sa peau, il n’hésite pas bien longtemps avant d’inverser les rôles et de serrer Louis dans ses bras.

Il s’agrippe à lui. Ou bien l’inverse. Ils ne savent pas vraiment. Leurs corps s’enlacent et se retrouvent.

Ils passent un long moment, immobiles, à se tenir l’un et l’autre. Sans rien dire. Peut-être toute la nuit.

En tout cas, quand Harry ouvre les yeux, il fait jour et les premiers rayons du soleil baignent dans la pièce. Seulement ce qu’il voit en premier, ce n’est pas que l’orage est passé, mais le visage de Louis.

Le bleu clair de ses yeux.

Et surtout,

surtout

son sourire.

Harry le regarde un long moment, comme un souvenir figé. Un moment qu’il ne veut pas oublier.

Ils ont encore du chemin à faire, des pièces à assembler, mais il sait déjà qu’ils ont eu raison de se donner cette chance.

Puis il se penche et l’embrasse, ce sourire là. Il l’embrasse de toutes ses forces. Ce sourire qui s’agrandit au fil des secondes, au cours du baiser.

Ce sourire qui se transforme en un rire. Un rire communicatif qui fait chanter son coeur. Qui donne un sens à tout le reste. Qui créé une autre forme de chaos en lui.

Harry retient son souffle quand il le regarde rire. Et il sait que, même si l’avenir est incertain, il ne peut pas en exister un qu’il ne partage pas avec Louis.


End file.
